Thanks, Felix
by whiteroses3
Summary: Ron decides to figure things out with Hermione.   Takes place in Half-Blood Prince, but slightly AU.   read&review3


"Harry!" Harry, who had been staring at the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, turned at the sound of his best friends voice.  
>"What's up Ron?"<br>"I've decided to stop being a git and tell Hermione how I feel about her."  
>Harry looked at Ron with wide eyes "Well, brilliant."<br>"Buttt-I'm gonna need your help with it.."  
>"If it'll get you and Hermione to stop dancing around each other- metaphorically Ron-" he said this as Rons face show signs of confusion "then I'm game."<br>"First, you've got to promise that you'll do whatever it takes."  
>It was Harrys turn to look confused. "Uhm, okay?"<br>"Great! I'm going to need to borrow some of your Felix Felicis. I mean, what's a better way to get the confidence I need to admit what's got to be admitted, right?" Ron laughed nervously; very unsure as to whether or not Harry would go along with his plan.  
>Harry considered this for a moment- If he gave Ron some of the potion that meant less for him. But if he didn't, it meant listening to more of Ron and Hermione's constant battles. He chose to let Ron have some, deciding that having Ron and Hermione together may not be as bad as he'd once thought.<br>"Alright, mate. But only a little bit." Rons eyes went wide, as if he'd never expected Harry to say yes, even if he did promise.  
>"Really? Blimey, thanks!"<br>"I did promise, didn't I?"

The next morning at breakfast, before Hermione had arrived downstairs, Harry poured a small amount of the gold potion into Rons pumpkin juice. As soon as Ron sat down, Harry motioned to the cup, which was quickly emptied by the eager boy.  
>A huge smile washed over Rons face, just as Hermione sat down at the table.<br>"What are you so happy about Ron?"  
>He got up from the table, started to walk away, but stopped saying "Come with me 'Mione?" She blushed at the nickname, but nodded and followed him.<p>

Once out of the Great Hall, Hermione turned to Ron "Alright. Would you mind telling me what's up with you today?"  
>"Just in a good mood, that's all. Now come on, we're not there yet." Ron firmly grabbed Hermione's hand, who seemed greatly surprised by the action, but did not complain.<br>"Ron? Why are we at the Astronomy Tower?" She looked around once they finally stopped walking, greatly confused.  
>"Why not? I mean, it's such a nice place to be, eh? And look at the view! Incredible!"<br>His behavior was unusual, and worried Hermione a bit. "Ron? You've been acting very strange this morning. Would you mind telling me what's up?"  
>"Just got a feeling that today's gonna be a good day."<br>"Okay.. But is there a reason for us being where we are?"  
>Ron laughed "'Course there is 'Mione." She urged him to go on. His happy-go-lucky face was replaced with a very serious expression. "You know what I'm sick of? I'm sick of us fighting all the time. I'm sick of the way McLaggen looks at you and how he is always begging me to introduce the two of you. I'm also sick of how we've been pushing aside our feelings for so long." If what he said before was surprising enough, the last admittance was the most shocking.<br>"What?"  
>"Come on, you know what I'm talking about. We both, clearly, are in love with each other but are too blinded by worry to do anything about it. Harry's told me how much it annoys him all the time and I'm sure Ginny's told you the same. Am I right?" She nodded, unable to say anything else.<br>"So if it's obvious to us and to everyone else, why haven't we done anything about it?"  
>"Although I.. I agree with what you just said, I'd like to ask where this is coming from. I've known you for the past six years and would have never expected something like this to come from you. I mean that in the best was possible, because you've never struck me as someone to just openly admit how they're feeling about someone to that someone. Have you been hexed by someone?"<br>"I guess I just felt…lucky today."  
>Hermione gasped, understanding The hidden meaning behind his words. "Harry gave you some of his Felix Felicis?" Ron nodded, feeling the tiniest bit ashamed. "Even though you've taken a potion, everything you just said still counts, right? You still mean it?"<br>"Of course I do. I just thought that without magic, I'd never have the guts to tell you this. And it's been really bugging me these past few weeks."  
>"Well, I think it's very brave of you to do something about the way you're feeling, potion or not. Just because you've been given liquid luck doesn't mean the I definitely felt the same way."<br>"So, you don't?"  
>"Oh, no! That's not what I meant. I do…" her voice grew much softer, and suddenly her shoes became very interesting "love you."<br>"Brilliant." Ron reached out to lift Hermione's chin up, locking his eyes on hers. Simultaneously, they both leaned forward-rather quickly-and their lips touched. After both had fully registered what was happening, Ron wrapped his arms around her waist, effectively pulling her closer, while she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
>Both pulled away, a gave the other a warm smile.<br>Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and began to lead her down the stairs back into the Great Hall.  
>'Thanks, Felix.'<p>

Harry sat in the Great Hall talking to Ginny, and finishing up his breakfast. As soon as Ginny had come downstairs, she asked him where Ron and Hermione were, and the conversation had been about them since. They shared the excitement that their best friends would finally get a chance to be together.  
>"How are you feeling about it Harry? I know you say you're excited for them, but I'm sensing something else."<br>He was amazed at how well his girlfriend was able to read him. "I'm just worried about what would happen to the three of us if they happened to break up. I don't think I could stand only having one of them by my side…"  
>"I understand where you're coming from, but honestly Harry, I don't think that's going to happen. They're completely perfect for each other. Besides, they've been acting like a married couple for years now."<p>

_**:] I hope that y'all enjoyed! It came to me while re-readin The Half-Blood Prince.**____**  
><strong>__**btw-I realize that the story is AU and Ron may be OOC, but it's just what popped into my head.**____**  
><strong>__**Review3**_


End file.
